Saiyan Reborn: The Namikaze Bloodline
by Littica Marek
Summary: Orochimau had no idea what he would unleash on the world when he Sealed away the Foxes Chakra in the Forest of Death, due to his mistake the Kyuubi was forced to change her jailer into the one thing she truely feared... a Saiyan.


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the vast Naruto franchise nor do I own any other franchise I decide to use in this work of fan made fiction, thank you for your time…

**Prologue**

The gigantic red furred beast paced agitatedly with its cage, "Damn stupid moronic fool!" turning to glare at the unconscious Blond teenager laying half submerged in leaked 'Chakra' before snarling in half rage and half panic as the additional Seal slowly took effect.

What was ironic was that the gigantic Fox demon was not talking about his jailer, no the fox was talking about the foolish Snake Summoner Orochimaru and his hastily applied seal, the giant demon could easily guess what the seal was supposed to do.

The Five element Seal at a guess was supposed to disrupt the Flow of Chakra to a point that introducing large flows of his own into his hosts Circulatory System was denied, at most the boy was gaining no more than the Shiki Fuin Seal was absorbing naturally.

But that while annoying was not the problem, no the problem was that the damn Snake bastard had fucked it up, It didn't just disrupt the flow of Chakra... it stopped it almost entirely causing it to steadily build up, again on a normal Shinobi that was not much of a problem as it would take month for the Chakra to build up to bursting point.

The problem was the boy who contained him was hardly normal, the boys Chakra capacity was even he would admit 'impressive' for a mortal being and the amount that flowed naturally far surpassed what normal run of the mill Ninja were capable.

It would Take Hours! Not month for the pressure to build to disastrous proportions the fact his own truly Massive even compared to the human who contained him Chakra was also adding to that build up meant a rupture was imminent.

It didn't exactly help that she had been flooding the boys system with her Chakra in the first place, now she was stuck with few options and little time to decided what one to take.

One option was to do nothing, just sit back and hope that either he survives and the seal stays intact... or he survives and the seal is broken hell freedom sounded kinda nice right about now.... yes if she timed it just right freedom would be one of the definite outcomes of the imminent rupture.

No that wouldn't work, the Seal tied them together in ways she was still only beginning to discover, for all she knew she could attain her freedom only to be dragged into the afterlife when or if 'he' dies, no she needed to make sure they both survived this.

And the only viable way was to do something she really didn't want to do, to change him in such a way that he would not only survive the coils and quite possibly even his Chakra Core rupturing but no longer need the perforated Chakra coils, but the only way she could think of to do that freaking terrified her.

There was a reason she had chosen this realm to inhabit, and the primary reason was fear, she had been a dimensional traveller before settling on this realm, before she had moved from realm to realm basically doing whatever the hell she had wanted, fighting and growing steadily more powerful, until she had finally reached the upper limit to her power.

Oh so sure in her unbeatable unlimited power she had been, challenging ever more powerful beings and annihilating them, at least until she had found them! Being 'Mortal' beings who's potential for growth had been well, simply mindbogglingly, impossibly high.

When She had first found them, she had been impressed with there power considering them to be impressive for purely biological beings, the first she had fought had been a rather short Human but his stature had hidden power, a lot of power.

He had just managed to fight her on almost even terms, using an odd combination of not just Physical and Mental energy, but adding Spiritual power into the mix, him and his friends had no Chakra and no Chakra Coils no they used this amazing mix of energies to enhance themselves directly.

And far beyond what she had until that day, considered humans to be capable of.

She had started fighting the one short Human Warrior, fighting him somewhat leisurely she had remembered both amused at his efforts and amazed at how a Human, a biological being could become so strong.

She was a being of pure Yokai or as the Shinobi had named it Demonic Chakra, her 'Physical' body was really little more than a construct of Energy particles in the shape of a biological entity so she could heal any actual damage done to it as easily as the human could create it, faster too.

But then more Warriors had come, all of around the same power or in some cases slightly more or less, fighting all of them together had actually started to tax her, eating away at her vast supply of energy... so she switched into her compressed 'humanoid' form.

After that she overwhelmed them easily, any hits they managed to land on her doing no damage other than mild scorch marks or burns, and then he arrived.

She still shivered at the memory, he was but a boy hardly a year older than her own current host but his raw power... she shivered again at the thought, he was twice almost three times as strong as the other Human fighters, why she later learned was because he was not Human, not completely anyway.

The Boy was a hybrid, a Half human Half Saiyan Hybrid and he had matched her for power strike for strike, it had been the hardest fight of her life and she would at least admit one of the most exiting, she learned how he was so powerful later by absorbing and analysing a sample of his blood.

They fought for what felt like hours until they were both banged up and growing tired, he had actually thought he had her beat, going so far as to ask to almost 'Beg' her to stop fighting, as fun as the fight had been that he would have to kill her if she didn't stop, that he in fact 'didn't' want to kill her.

She had laughed at the very though taunted him before healing her body before his shocked gaze, true he had all but cut her energy stores in half but she was hardly defeated, she should have knew he had something up his sleeve by the way he had simply looked at her his eyes hardening and asked her to stop fighting one final time.

God how she wished she hat taken him up on that, but her pride and arrogance had gotten to her head she had charged him with blistering speed, only for him to look down with closed eyes, she had thought he had given up, surrendered to his inevitable death

She had been feet from him when he acted, his arm shooting up deceptively slowly catching her clawed hand an inch from his throat, there had been no give in his arm he had simply stopped her like a brick wall would stop an ordinary Human, he had looked up his once deep expressive Black eyes gone, replaced with cold piercing Turquoise and he had said with no uncertainty.

"So be it"

there had been a brilliant Flash of incandescent Golden energy and an upsurge of such raw unbridled power she had been thrown into the ground easily a mile away by nothing but his energy.

She still remembered that time vividly, as he suddenly appeared before her, bathed in a flame like golden aura, wildly spiky bond hair and piercing eyes and so much raw power her skin tingles and felt numb just from its presence.

Super Saiyan he had called the transformation before utterly annihilating her, leaving her with barely enough energy to escape and reform, she had healed and regenerated for over a year, tremblingly in fear at the though of him returning to finish what he started.

She had gotten over her fear after a few years, Sealing the realm shard she had jumped into from outside interference she had then gone out of her way to change the Human of this realm to stop them from ever developing the unique Energy Mix the Humans and Saiyans of that world had used.

The result of that had been the creation of Chakra within Humans and then almost seven hundred years later her initial sealing within the man who became known as the 'Sage of the Six Paths' and her current form, and now with little other choice she was by her own hands going to create what she feared most.

She was going to let loose a Saiyan onto this world, and she only hoped within the depths of her very soul that the Seal worked both ways, that if Naruto grew stronger than her that it would protect her from him.

End

-----


End file.
